Safety is a priority in selecting household electric products, especially electrical receptacles, such as outlets, wall plugs, and ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCIs). Currently, the commonly used electrical receptacles are either 2-prong or 3-prong receptacles, each of which includes a housing body with conductive metal sheets installed inside the housing body. Three groups of conductive metal sheets, i.e., an output hot metal sheets, an output neutral metal sheets, and an optional grounding metal sheets, are placed under the two or three power plug slots, i.e., a hot plug blade slot, a neutral plug blade slot, and an optional grounding plug blade slot. The conductive metal sheets are respectively connected to the hot wire, neutral wire, and grounding wire inside the wall to supply power to the power plug slots of the electrical receptacles.
A young child may put his finger or a conductive object, such as a metal rod, inside the power plug slots out of curiosity. Since the conductive metal sheets inside the power plug slots of the electrical receptacles are exposed, the child may touch the conductive metal sheets inside the electrical receptacles, causing electrical shock injury or even death.